


Wilting Bravery

by APersonWhoExistsHere



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Melting, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Time Travel, Time Travel Break-it, a break-t is bascially a fix-it but gingerbrave is here to make everything WORSE, bro like gingerbrave really needs therpay christ, not better, other additional tags to be added as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APersonWhoExistsHere/pseuds/APersonWhoExistsHere
Summary: Getting invited to the same party twice can cause some panic.
Relationships: GingerBrave | Brave Cooke & Dozer Cookie, GingerBrave | Brave Cookie & Dark Enchantress Cookie, GingerBrave | Brave Cookie & Pomegranate Cookie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Orange

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After the Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789157) by [RealJC1234TheToonist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealJC1234TheToonist/pseuds/RealJC1234TheToonist). 



> poo poo pee pee hyperfixation comment here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Enchantress didn't ever think to find him like this.  
> She owed him a favor.  
> She hated owing favors.

The Dark Enchantress noticed something was off. She was strolling around her personal homing and checked the surrounding area only to find a faint but familiar energy, one that lit up an unknown emotion in her because it was so _faint_ in the first place.  
  
Where was he? Where _that_ cookie? The "savior" of the cookies? The person who saved everybody from the original witch and allowed them to breathe **life?**  
  
Where was GingerBrave?  
  
This was at least _interesting_ enough to catch her attention. So, she left in search for him. She rather missed the feeling of the wind blowing on her.   
  
Hmph, if she was acting like this after a bit of fresh air, that really tells wonders about who is she as a person.  
  
Her thoughts were distracted when she sensed faint traces of his energy near a manor. It had a dirt like color to the roof of it, with a secondary chocolate color to it.   
  
She entered the old and abandoned mansion, feeling large amounts of wind and dust come her way. Yet she couldn't rid herself of his aura. She walked around the old place, as the floorboards creaked as she took a right, then a left, then even more turns until she eventually came upon the kitchen.   
  
She pushed against the door with her staff, as the door screamed her presence of entering the room to no cookie. It had dust built up all around the room, causing a cough or two to come from the magical being. She felt his energy wither behind a wall. She readied a magical circle to blow open the wall.   
  
The wall crumbled under her powerful magic. Then, she saw the fallen champions body, and could not hide a lingering feeling. ~~Guilt?~~   
  
The strawberry jam on his head was already infused with him, and his body had started to fall off and stale. She knelt down to him, and readied herself to enter his mind.  
  
The inside of his mind was a sickeningly sweet **orange**.  
  
She had to make this quick, using her magic circles surely would have alerted _some_ cookies.   
  
__________________________________  
  
It had been 2 years, it was 2 years since he last saw anything but this void of orange building up and falling down.   
  
Yet he heard a voice, and he couldn't have been more interested to who it was.  
  
"Oh how you've fallen champion!"  
  
She was poking fun at him, but he couldn't care less, he was halfway ready to burst into tears and hug her, another cookie!  
  
He knew who she was, he already knew what she did, but that didn't stop him.  
  
That didn't stop him from sprinting full speed ahead and tackle hugging Enchantress, he sensed that she was readying magic circles, but he didn't mind, he didn't mind if he could hold unto somebody else for just a few more seconds.  
  
She placed a hand on his back.  
  
And he cried, he cried for a long time.  
  
His grip hurt her, but inside his mind, the pain she felt from him was greater than she could ever cause herself.  
  
Her dress was getting wet, but she didn't mind, she couldn't mind the pain he was holding in for this long.  
  
She felt anger.  
  
 **Why?**  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c o m m e n t?


	2. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She needed to know what drives him to hide his hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I removing the pressure ability now i can just blame magic candy's now bc GINGERBRAVE GOT A MAGIC CANDY???  
> yeah. also bc dragon.

Enchantree's dress was soaked with the child's tears, yet she didn't mind it.   
  
"What are you even doing here? To laugh at the dead?" He seemed to surprisingly cold considering the fact that he was _literally_ crying into her dress.  
  
Yet he did have a point, what _was_ she doing here?   
  
Eventually, she decided on revealing the "truth" to Gingerbrave.   
  
"They left you to die." She hated having to reveal something that extreme to a child, be-  
  
"I know." He cut her train of thought. She took a couple of seconds to process what he just said.  
  
" _What?_ "  
  
"I know. Roguefort stole the show and got out. Just because i'm in a state of near death doesn't mean that I can't keep up with what's going on around me." He sounded almost proud of himself. He is a child after all, information is going to be neccesary when he grows up.  
  
"I'm sorry, so you _know_ that they left you to die?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where's your emotion? Your anger? _Anything_ to show that you show some resenment towards the people that left you?" Dark Enchantress couldn't understand. How could a child just be perfectly fine with that? Scratch that, how could _anybody_ be fine with that in general? She grew angry, not at him, but at the people who treated him like this. She could do better, she could _care_ better. After all, if he hadn't decided to lead a rebellion _at the age of SIX,_ they wouldn't even be alive!  
  
"I am not allowed to show such emotion. People rely on me. I am suppsoed to be calm and collected." Gingerbrave spoke with some hollowness.  
  
"You crying into my dress sure _isn't_ calm and collected." DE shot back. "So why act like that? What forces you to act like this? What drives your bravery? Your hate?" She could only ponder what reason he could have for being perfectly _fine_ with being left for dead for 2 entire years.  
  
The child's eyes started to fog, and he stopped facing her with unwavering bravery. He seemed uncomfortable, figeting while pondering on how to respond.  
  
" _Well_ _?_ " DE spoke. Trying to pressure him into giving her an answer, as something to unlock his darkness, his hate...  
  
His feelings.  
  
The child seemed to have stopped his stalling and faced her again. Not with pure bravery, but out of wistfulness.  
  
"Do you know something called the Oven?" Gingerbrave seemed pale.  
  
Not a good look on him. Which meant that this could only be good.  
  
She grinned, ready to relieve whatever trauma he held inside himself.  
  
"What's that?" She could only oh so "innocently" inquire.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new route in a timeline and a change in how time flows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long break? cringe :(  
> (also is this me saying that im changing tags and plot out of NOWHERE? yes.)

Timekeeper understood how most of the timelines Gingerbrave's worked, they'd escape the oven, lose Dozer Cookie, constantly have their life threatened, have other loved ones lives threatened as well, deal with the issue, put on a _brave_ face and continue on as if he could face everything while neglecting his mental being, and suffered. Most other cookies would have broken down to at least once during their life, yet as if by some miracle, the child never did. All of it gone unnoticed. A shame really. She floated around watching timelines connect to each other with orange bolts of energy. An orange one over there, another one, a black one, and _another_ orange one. The same old boring timelines repeating over and over. At least with within the recent timelines.

Wait, black...?  
  
They floated over to the unique story line, to view a conversation. She followed the story line to it's end, where a wasteland was laid with multiple cookies.

 _My, seems as if this event would lead to the destruction of most cookies. Though interesting, I think I could make it even better than what she could do._  
  
As the black thunderbolts raced through the story line, Timekeeper raised her scissors, and struck at the new event. It struck back with immense electricity but they continued to cut out the event from the timeline, the less and less of the lighting attempted to rebel against them. After what seemed to be around 10 minutes, she held the conversation in her hands, it's void-like energy flowing down Timekeepers arms like rain flowing down a window. 

She started floating and was headed towards the earliest parts of the timeline.   


Well, she _was_ until a voice was hear from behind her.  
  
"What do you have in your hands?" 

Turning around to find their past self, Croissant Cookie. Who was looking wide eyed for some reason.  
  


" **What, is, THAT?"** The younger cookie seemed to aggressively demand an answer.

"Just another event from some nobody timeline? Why do you ask?"

"I don't exactly think a _"nobody"_ timeline would have an event do **that**." Croissant pointed at her hands which strangely enough felt wet-

.....

 ** _Ah._ _It was starting to_** **_leak black._**

_That isn't too good. Not at all._

"Timekeeper?" Croissant's tone seemed to go from inquiring to a concerned tone, which caused Timekeeper to flinch as she approached with the timecraft. "Are you okay? You seem a lot more jumpy, which doesn't fit you." She had good intentions, which was ~~wasted on somebody like them.~~ great but they weren't exactly processing any of what she just said. They felt rising up inside of them, something they felt like _shouldn't_ be feeling, it felt off-setting, like it might grab them and take control of them. As if.

Which, sadly, unknown to Timekeeper and Croissant, was exactly what it was doing. Before either of the cookies could react, the black liquid seized Timekeeper's arms and lurched towards the "nobody" timeline, attempting to infest itself not back into it's original place in the route, instead attempting and succeeding in infesting itself next to a city filled with wizard, yet when the sky was red and nightmares ran rampant. 

Timekeeper looked at the confused but fumbling Croissant and only managed a quick response to the cookie.

"Oops." 


End file.
